Under Your Command
by luccava
Summary: Tsuji Kaito and Date Kyoya were exchanged as the result of an official polling done by Prince Republic entertainment. With two initial leaders on one group, how did 3 Majesty survive the days?


**Under Your Command  
**

_a Tokimeki Restaurant fanfic_

* * *

Rated : **Teen**  
Language : **English**  
Genre : **General/Friendship**  
Summary : **Tsuji Kaito and Date Kyoya were exchanged as the result of an official polling done by Prince Republic entertainment. With two initial leaders on one group, how did 3 Majesty survive the days?  
**Main characters : **Date Kyoya, Kirishima Tsukasa, Otowa Shiinnosuke**

**AN** – This is a "What-if" story that focused on the idol groups rather than the romantic relationships and restaurant daily life as highlighted in the game. This story is a tie-in with the previous fic "Switched!" So, I suggest you read that fic first before reading this one. However, if you choose not to read that one, it's completely okay.

**Disclaimer and Warning** – Tokimeki Restaurant and its character belongs to KONAMI. Since I am not yet playing the game, some characteristics most likely OOC. However, I tried to interpret the characters based on screenshots, CGs, players' comments upon the characters and translated descriptions from kiokunoaria's wordpress.

* * *

_The street lights were so memorable..._

Date Kyoya walked down the street from his office, Prince Republic, to get some coffee before going home. His face was veiled with biker's mask and his head was covered with black cap. But his flowing blonde hair was still a bit recognisable from a reasonable distance. So, he tapped forward faster in reaching his destination.

Kyoya-kun was not a criminal for not wanting to show his complete face. He was a known man for his singing and dancing talents. He had faithful followers he did not mind. Only there was time when a grown-up man wished his followers leave him alone.

The bell chimed twice as he pushed the entrance to the Alucard Coffee Shop.

"Good afternoon! May I take your order, please?" greeted a handsome young man with a brighter blonde hair than Kyoya-kun.

"Any instant coffee would do," answered Kyoya-kun. His hands were sitting on a laptop's keyboard. His eyes were adjusting themselves to the most comfortable view of the screen. His fingers danced atop of the luminescence keyboard, typing the address; princedashrepublicdotjpslashxip fluently. At a flash, the website loaded completely. His lips were moving upwards when he saw his own portrait along with his two best friends.

Kyoya-kun screened the complete page and moved the cursor to the left sidebar entitled "Fans Poll". He read the article seriously before clicking a few radio buttons under it. The poll enquires fans to vote which members they want to exchange from two idol groups, 3 Majesty and X.I.P. There were total nine possible combinations from the prompt.

Kyoya-kun reached his cup and drank his portion. Interesting, that was his mind said, thinking about the issue. He looked his right and his left. The people were enjoying their own matters. Nobody bothered him. Not even the waiter who frowned when he put off his mask. Maybe the waiter wanted a bigger tip afterwards. He logged in to the site using a feminine alias. He wanted to take part on the current hot topic, too. He looked at the result page. The trendiest combination was [Tsukasa-Toru], followed by [Otowa-Kento]. His name combinations were on the bottom positions, but one combination climbed nervously in the fifth position, [Kaito-Kyoya].

"If this combination peak the poll tomorrow, then I'll join 3 Majesty for a while. That team will consist of Tsukasa, Otowa, and me. Hmm..." He clicked the radio button in front of [Kaito-Kyoya] and pressed submit.

"It doesn't matter who'll be exchanged. But, I wish I am." Kyoya-kun turned off his laptop and headed to the cashier.

_Next day at X.I.P.'s room..._

"Nice day, isn't it? Day off!" shouted Kyoya-kun cheerfully.

"What is the significance of a day off if we're still here? Let's go somewhere, at least!" Kento-kun crossed his arms under his head. He was going to sleep before a staff came in.

"Umm, X.I.P. members, please head to the conference room right now. We will have a meeting with the managers," delivered the messenger.

"That's what you called a day off, huh?" Kaito-kun grumped.

"No. It's a call of duty," Kyoya-kun pulled Kento-kun's hands and made him stand.

"What the fuck, man? I can stand by myself! Also, your intended pun sucks!"

"Do you still remember where the conference room is?"

"Of course I know where it is! Now, please, call Toru and we get out of here!"

"He's already going there. Didn't you notice he went with that staff just now?"

"Of course not! You were busy lifting me!" Kento-kun felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I just thought that would prevent you from sleeping. If you are sleeping, it will be harder for me to wake you up. Thus, we will be late to get there."

"Regardless, we are already late now," admitted Kyoya-kun.

The two went to the conference room without speaking any words to each other.

_At the conference room..._

"Sorry managers, but I can't accept this!" The sound of refusal came from Toru-kun's mouth was ear shattering. Kyoya-kun knew this would happen. And he knew how to fix this chaos.

"You know this will happen when the official website published that poll, don't you?" stated Kyoya-kun. His youngest teammates had a lovely face but sometimes he was loud especially when the situation was like this. Kyoya-kun was not a man with a soft gesture, although his heart was gentle. He smacked Toru-kun's chest in order to make him sit down.

"But I thought it was a mere poll, yeah, fans' stuffs and like that," muttered Toru-kun. Sometimes, Kyoya-kun wondered about people's simple and playful minds.

"You should think more critically, Toru-kun. After all, we are entertainers. We ought to please our fans!" claimed him. Yes, he was not afraid to show his pride.

_A while later..._

"And the highest result pointed out that they wanted Tsuji Kaito and Date Kyoya to be switched," announced 3 Majesty's head manager. Kyoya-kun smiled. There were a number of people who had the same opinion as him. He acknowledged that it was not his vote that made the result, but his vote helped making this happened. A moment before he declared his joy, someone interrupted,

"Whoa, me? I though the first result was Tsukasa-san and Toru-kun!" Kaito-kun showed disagreement in his speech. Knowing this, Otowa-san, who did not move an inch before, came to the surface and said,

"That result was two hours before closing." Otowa-san then resumed to his unknown activity with his Smartphone. Kyoya-kun saw Tsukasa-san looking unpleasant. An alert person, thought him.

For himself, the result was the one that he supported. He did not have any grudge against it like his friends had showed to the higher authorities.

"That's fine with me." He finally let out his affirmative statement. He could see the troubled Toru-kun still resisting.

"Not that I don't like you, but, we have similar fanbases. Releasing a single with this formation will lower the sales since Kyoya-kun's fans might not buy it." Toru-kun pointed his finger at Kaito-kun. Kyoya-kun respected his _kohai_'s way of thinking. But he disagreed with how his younger fellow delivered it. Besides, he got the other profit of this occasion. And he thought it would benefit everyone.

"I don't agree with you, Toru-kun, the main reason they buy our albums is because they like our songs. Whether they support us as individuals or not is another reason. It's a good experiment with our current music. Furthermore, it's not a fixed formation," assured him.

From the 3 Majesty's side, Tsukasa-san asked Otowa-san with great curiosity,

"Otowa, what poll is it again?"

"It's the so-called 'exchange member' poll. Fans chose a pairing to be exchanged for collaboration. It's not permanent. Just until one single and one concert done broadcasted," explained Otowa-san, "Nah, nah, the important thing is... what about you, Kaito-kun? Are you ready not seeing me for quite a long time? Uuu... I'll miss you..." Otowa-san pinched Kaito-kun's cheeks with both hands. Kaito-kun was disgusted thus grabbed Otowa-san's arms and threw it away.

"Why did you do that? Let me play with you before you go. I can't pinch Kyoya-kun's cheeks. He's scary!"

"And I am not? Oh..."

Otowa-san was going to answer Kaito-kun's accusation when their manager cut them off.

"Have you all come to an agreement?"

"Kaito-kun, you gotta answer something!" whispered Otowa-san. Although Kaito-kun did not really like the situation, he did not object it either.

"I will try my best, managers!" confirmed Kaito-kun. He was not a man with many faces. When he said a thing, he would mean it. He hoped that this extraordinary occasion would add his experience as an entertainer.

"Please treat me well, Kento-kun, Toru-kun!" he bowed after them.

Feeling satisfied, Kyoya-kun left his chair and joined his new teammates.

"Guys, I'll tag along with you later! See ya." He waved to the other party. Otowa-san smiled at his excitement.

"Is this for real?" asked Tsukasa-san. He still could not grasp the current state.

"Poor Tsukasa, you're really slow when it comes to technology, _eh_?" Otowa-san was joking. But the respondent did not laugh.

-end of Chapter One-

* * *

**AN** – This time, the narrative focuses heavily on Date Kyoya but still on third-person perspective. Why can't I make this one shot, too? I was questioning myself. It couldn't be helped, I guess. Review, please?


End file.
